Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/012/Kapitel 6
Hauptseite Svagatam und herzlich willkommen zu einem weiteren Abenteuer in meinem nobelpreisverdächtigen Walkthrough für Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in dem wir uns mit dem Antihelden aus Final Fantasy IV beschäftigen. In diesem Spiel ist die Liebe erstmals ein wichtiges Element in der Handlung eines FFs, und sie führt auch gleich zu einer Menge Probleme – wie eigentlich immer, wenn zwei Männer scharf auf die selbe Frau sind… ähem. Die Liebesgeschichte, die Final Fantasy IV erzählt, ist in meinen Augen nicht sonderlich schön, legt aber den Grundstein für die Verwendung eines der am häufigsten aufgegriffenen Themen der Kunst in Final Fantasy und für viele weitere, tatsächlich wunderschöne Geschichten innerhalb des Franchise. Hier in Dissidia 012 spielt das alles aber keine Rolle, zumal Rosa hier durch ihre Abwesenheit glänzt und ein gewisser notgeiler Bock später einen akuten Frauennotstand zu beklagen haben wird… Kain Highwind Kain Allmächtiger Bhunivelze, es ist Kain Highwind, der strahlende Held, dem die Frauenwelt zu Füßen liegt… naja, fast. Bei den Fans ist der Dragoner in der Tat recht beliebt, doch ändert dies nichts daran, dass ihm im Final Fantasy-Universum der Platz des strahlenden Helden streitig gemacht wird. In Final Fantasy IV sind alle Augen – insbesondere die seiner großen Liebe Rosa – auf seinen Kindheitsfreund Cecil gerichtet, der im Laufe des Spiels das Strahlen, den Heldenstatus und das Mädchen bekommt; bei so viel Paladin-Power ist einfach kein Platz für Kain. Doch selbst als er zeitweilig zur Gegenseite überläuft und dabei praktisch zum Sinnbild des Verräters in Final Fantasy wird, spielt er nur die zweite Geige, ist er dann doch nichts weiter als die Marionette einer anderen Marionette. Zu diesem ganzen Kain-Drama kommt auch noch die Tatsache, dass der Mann nicht einmal ein neuer Charakter ist, sondern mehr eine Kombination aus den beiden Final Fantasy II-Charakteren Richard und Leon… Was ist überhaupt toll an ihm? Achja: sein englischer Synchronsprecher, ! Dieser Mann klingt einfach nur göttlich! Im Kampf verfügt Kain über wenige Nahangriffe und noch weniger Fernattacken – sein Fundus an offensiven Fähigkeiten ist im Vergleich zu dem anderer Charaktere auffällig gering. Das macht er jedoch mit einer besonderen Weise, seine Attacken zu kombinieren, wieder wett: Wird nach einer Nahkampfattacke gedrückt gehalten, sprintet Kain mit einem schnellen Air Dash zum Gegner und kann sofort danach wieder angreifen, selbst wenn der Gegner vom letzten Treffer noch taumelt – zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfolgreich anzugreifen ist ansonsten nur in Kombination mit einem Assist-Charakter möglich. Das klingt verdammt cool, erfordert aber präzises Timing und das Wissen um die Effekte, die einige von Kains Fähigkeiten mit sich bringen. Die meisten seiner BRV-Luftangriffe lassen sich nämlich mithilfe des Analog-Pads variieren, sodass sie je nach Wunsch zuright|185px|Nicht nur Cecil kann seine dunkle Rüstung gegen strahlende Klamotten tauschen, und Kain sieht dabei sogar ziemlich abgefahren aus! einem Wall Rush oder einer Chase Sequence führen. Wie in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years verwandelt Kain sich während seines EX Mode Holy Strengh in einen Holy Dragoon, was natürlich üüüberhaupt nicht an Cecils Wandlung vom Dunkelritter zum Paladin erinnert. Wie dem auch sei, er erhält dabei mit Lancet einen zusätzlichen HP-Nahangriff, der durch simultanes Drücken von und eingesetzt werden kann. Im Falle eines Treffers werden Kains HP um den Wert des HP-Schadens, den er damit erteilt, geheilt, außerdem regeneriert sich sein BRV-Wert viel schneller als beim Einsatz anderer HP-Attacken. Ferner kann auch Lancet mit einem Dash kombiniert werden. Kains EX Burst Dragoon's Pride schließlich ist ein äußerst hoher Sprung, dessen Kraft, verbildlicht durch eine Leiste, durch schnelles Drücken einer bestimmten Taste aufgeladen werden muss. Welche der vier Symboltasten gedrückt werden muss, wird zufällig bestimmt, außerdem wechselt sie während der Ausführung des EX Bursts zweimal. |YT=dQUCZwfUsUI }} Das kann Kain auf Level 1: / |BLN2=Crashing Dive |BLD2=Dive |BLR2=Low |BLB2=Kain greift den Gegner von oben an. Anschließend wird dieser je nach Ausrichtung des Analog-Pads nach vorne, oben oder unten gestoßen. |BLE2= / |HBN1=Jump |HBD1=Variiert |HBR1=High |HBB1=Kain springt hoch und kann auf diese Weise gegnerischen Attacken entgehen. Anschließend attackiert er den Gegner im Fall, wobei die Richtung des Falls mit dem Analog-Pad verändert werden kann. Je länger Jump aufgeladen wird, desto höher springt Kain und desto größer ist die Reichweite des anschließenden Angriffs. |HBE1=Dodge, Wall Rush (↓) |HLN1=Gungnir |HLD1=Mid |HLR1=High |HLB1=Kain wirft seinen Speer frontal zum Gegner, der so lange durch die Arena fliegt und dabei BRV-Schaden erleidet, bis eine Wand getroffen wird. Trifft der Gegner jedoch auf eine Banish Trap, wird kein HP-Schaden erteilt. |HLE1=Wall Rush (→) }} Kain, wo ist dein Bruder Abel? Kain war nicht nur der erste zweite Verräter in Final Fantasy, sondern auch der erste Mörder, von dem die Bibel berichtet. Aus purem Neid und dem Glauben, nicht geliebt zu werden, hat er seinen eigenen Bruder Abel erschlagen – womit unser Dragoner neben den beiden Knallköpfen aus FFII noch ein drittes, fast schon reales Vorbild hat. Wie dem auch sei, wir rüsten unseren nicht-biblischen Kain aus und stürzen uns in sein Abenteuer. Schon früh haben wir erfahren, dass er die Krieger Cosmos' meuchelt, und im letzten Kapitel wurde auch die Frage nach dem Warum beantwortet, aber nun sehen wir mal alles aus seiner Sicht. Sunken Lake Gateway , }} Auf seinem Weg zu einer Wüste, in der er seine gemeuchelten Kollegen versteckt, durchquert Kain auch dieses Gateway, das mal eben mit Gegnern ab Level 3 aufwartet. Klingt böse, ist aber dank der miesen Ausrüstung der Manikins nach wie vor kein Problem. Besitzer einer Jump Chain (wie passend) gehen nun zwei Schritte nach rechts, einen Schritt hoch und nochmal einen nach rechts. Wendet eure Chain dort an und sammelt 16 KP ein, indem ihr ein paar altvertraute und fast schon langweilige Gegner abschlachtet. Nutzt diese Duelle, um euch mit Kains Angriffen vertraut zu machen und vor allem um festzustellen, dass seine momentan verfügbaren BRV-Bodenangriffe der letzte Dreck sind. Die einzige brauchbare Attacke in dem Bereich, Lance Burst, gibt's aber leider erst ab Level 19, also empfehle ich euch, bis dahin in der Luft zu kämpfen. Jedenfalls, wenn ihr keine Jump Chain habt, könnt ihr auch so jeweils zwei Gegner chainen und so immerhin 8 KP bekommen. Nach den Kämpfen – Kain dürfte nun auf Level 3 sein – greift ihr die beiden Schätze ab: Links winkt ein Javelin und rechts ein Pink Tail. Berührt ihr das Stigma, erfahren wir in einem Rückblick, woher Kain eigentlich das Wissen um den Zyklus des Götterkrieges hat, auf dem seine auf die anderen Helden antagonistisch wirkenden Aktionen beruhen – immerhin ist er doch auch von dieser kollektiven Amnesie, die in den Cosmos-Reihen grassiert, betroffen und dürfte daher gar nichts davon wissen! Tja, im letzten Kapitel hab ich euch ja gesagt, dass er es irgendwo mal vom Bruder des Freundes seiner Geliebten aufgeschnappt hat, und das meinte ich auch so – Golbez hat's ihm gesteckt. Er hat dem Dragoner von der ständigen Wiederholung der Kämpfe erzählt und davon, dass man ohne jede Erinnerung in die Dissidia-Welt gerufen wird, sie durch zahllose Kämpfe zurückbekommt und alles Wissen aus dem letzten Krieg verliert, wenn man getötet wird. Klingt total absurd, weshalb Golbez seine Aussage „bewiesen“ hat, indem er Kain vor Augen geführt hat, dass dieser sich an Diverses aus seiner Heimatwelt erinnert, der im zwölften Krieg neu beschworene Cecil, der im Rückblick auch zufällig ums Eck kommt, aber nicht einmal seinen eigenen Bruder wiedererkennt… Seid ihr verwirrt? Wenn ja, macht das auch nichts, wir reden hier von Dissidia. Seid ihr auf der Oberwelt, macht einmal kehrt und lauft durch einen Wald zu einem Imitation Despot auf Level 7, den ihr erstmals in meiner absoluten Hassarena dieses Spiels verhauen dürft, nämlich in . Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie so abgrundtief! Es gibt gar keine jugendfreien Ausdrücke dafür, wie sehr ich diese Arena hasse! Wenigstens habt ihr mit Jump eine tolle Attacke zum Ausweichkontern von Flare, bloß könntet ihr in einer Banish Trap landen, wenn ihr zu hoch springt ._. Jedenfalls findet ihr eine Truhe mit 500 Gil jenseits des Gegners, danach könnt ihr auch wieder zurücklaufen und euch eurem eigentlichen Weg widmen. Auf einer Insel zu eurer Linken befindet sich die neue Skill Maser Eye, welche die HP aller Gegner einer Chain zu Beginn des Kampfes halbiert – sehr cool! In einer Sackgasse zu eurer Rechten liegt mit Assist Charge ebenfalls was ziemlich Nützliches, denn wie ihr auf der Insel vielleicht schon gesehen habt, wartet weiter hinten jemand darauf, sich euch als Assist anzuschließen. Sammelt also eine Power of the Dead ein und begrüßt anschließend Firion, der sich mit den Manikins rumärgert und etwas Hilfe gut gebrauchen kann. Alles klar. Mit eurem netten kleinen Assist im Schlepptau lauft ihr nun zu einem schneebedeckten Berg nahe des Tores, an dem Firion rumstand – dort nämlich rennt ein False Stalwart auf Level 4 herum, dessen Battlegen Stalwart's Hopes (erhältlich via BRV Break) ihr dringend in dreifacher Ausführung braucht. Zusammen mit einem Power Ring und drei Blackcrystal Slivers (aus dem ) lässt es sich nämlich gegen einen Hyper Ring tauschen, der den von euch erteilten Schaden um 5% erhöht. Oh, und abgesehen von diesem ganzen Tauschquatsch bewacht der Manikin eine Truhe mit einem Rosetta Stone. Anschließend kehrt ihr zu Firion zurück und lauft an ihm vorbei – dort in der Ecke findet ihr nämlich zwei weitere Powers of the Dead und zwei Gateways. Optional: Hidden Darkness Gateway , }} Natürlich stürmen wir zuerst das blaue Hidden Darkness Gateway mit seinen fünf Gegnern, von denen sich aber nur maximal vier chainen lassen. Mit einer Jump Chain oder Multichain geht ihr dafür einen Schritt nach links, Besitzer einer Cross Chain dagegen positionieren sich zwei Schritte links des Startpunktes, unterhalb von Firion. Und wieder wird hier eine neue Arena eingeführt, jedoch liegt mir schon deutlich eher als dieses gottverdammte Hexenschloss. Abgesehen vom neuen Kampfgelände bieten Chains aber nicht viel Neues – ihr kennt die Gegner, und ihr kennt ihre beknackte Ausrüstung, sodass selbst die Tatsache, dass immer mehr Manikins über Summons verfügen, kein Drama ist. Habt ihr jedenfalls die Feinde besiegt und dafür bis zu 16 KP erhalten, dürft ihr 500 Gil aus der Truhe oben links nehmen, außerdem kommt ihr nun an ein Potion heran, das ihr trinken solltet, bevor ihr euch mit dem goldenen Manikin anlegt. Das Phantasmal Girl verfügt nämlich über die hochgemeine Holy-Flare-Ultima-Kombo, die es euch um die Ohren haut, sobald auch nur eine der fünf Holy-Kugeln, die es auf euch abfeuert, trifft. Solltet ihr es nicht schaffen, den Angriff zu blocken oder via Jump zu kontern, wollt ihr also sicher auf eine EX Revenge zurückgreifen können. Somit habt ihr also drei Möglichkeiten, siegreich aus diesem Kampf hervorzugehen und die Soul of Valor an euch zu nehmen, die der Manikin bewacht. Anschließend könnt ihr das Gateway wieder verlassen und euch dem nächsten widmen. Legendary Lake Gateway , , }} In diesem Gateway treiben fünf Gegner ihr Unwesen, die ihr mit einer Jump Chain zwei Schritte über euch oder einer Multichain einen Schritt über euch in Serie bekämpfen könnt, um bis zu 25 KP zu gewinnen. Vor dem Start der Chain rate ich euch aber zum Einsatz von Maser Eye, da ihr euch auch mit einem Imitation Despot auf Level 17 anlegen müsst – 50% weniger HP werden euch diesen Kampf deutlich leichter machen. Außerdem müsst ihr euch dann keine Gedanken um seine Booster-Accessoires machen, die dem Gegner bei vollen HP einen dicken Bonus auf Angriff und Abwehr geben. Ferner in der Chain vertreten ist eine neue Art von Manikin: der Fallacious Tree basiert auf Exdeath, dem Abwehrspezialisten im Dissidia-Cast. Dieser Gegner hier zeigt jedoch noch nicht viel von Exdeaths Potenzial – mit dem BRV-Angriff Hurricane kann er einen Wirbelsturm um sich herum erzeugen und sich so abschirmen, und sein einziger HP-Angriff Delta Attack erzeugt einen Schild vor dem Gegner, aus dem ein Laserstrahl abgefeuert wird, aber das ist Kinderkram im Vergleich zu dem, was er könnte. Bereitet während Hurricane euren Jump-Angriff vor und springt bei der Delta Attack zur Seite oder hinter den Manikin, um zum Konter anzusetzen. Nehmt euch ferner in Acht vor dem Sword Dance, bei dem der Gegner mit einiger Verzögerung auf euch zustürmt und kraftvoll mit dem Schwert zuschlägt. Den Angriff zu blocken bringt euch ins Taumeln, also entgeht ihm mit einem Sprung nach hinten oder zur Seite beziehungsweise mit Jump. Habt ihr die Kämpfe überstanden, dürfte Kain auf Level 8 sein und damit diese Attacke beherrschen, die ihr auch anlegt: Wenn ihr den Imitation Despot aus dem Weg geräumt habt, dürft ihr euch außerdem über Kains erste Exklusivwaffe, den Black Dragon Spear freuen, ansonsten müsst ihr euch wohl mit dem Summonstone unten links zufrieden geben… Hach, das kleine Wildröschen und die Frauen! Und das, wo Shiva AUTO doch viel anständiger zu ihm ist als die Lamia-Königin! Vermutlich hat ihm aber auch schon der bloße Anblick der halbnackten Eiskönigin gereicht… Nach dieser doch irgendwie amüsanten Szene ist nichts mehr los im Gateway, also berührt das Stigma, um es zu verlassen. Dabei erfahrt ihr in einem kurzen Dialog zwischen Kain und Firion, dass Erstgenannter irgendwann off-screen auch Cecil gemeuchelt hat… Firion weiß übrigens noch nichts von den Aktionen des Dragoners, sonst hätte er sich sicher längst aus dem Staub gemacht. Wieder auf der Oberwelt, habt ihr einen großartigen Blick auf die Umgebung des Crescent Lakes und auf das, was ihr dort finden könnt, aber zuerst biegt ihr mal nach links zu einem Orb ab, um in dessen Nähe einen Pink Tail aufzuheben. Lauft dann hinaus zum See, sammelt zwei weitere Orbs ein und haut anschließend einen Fallacious Tree Lv. 11 in die Pfanne, der östlich des dritten Orbs wortwörtlich herumschleicht und eine Truhe mit der Skill KP Gambler bewacht. Sehr cool, das Teil, aber wir werden es erst frühestens im nächsten Kapitel benutzen, denn in Kains Kapitel könnt ihr nichts Lohenswertes damit anfangen. Auf der Insel nahe des nächsten Gateways findet ihr noch eine, bisher unbekannte Skill, nämlich Jump (nicht zu verwechseln mit der Jump Chain). Damit könnt ihr einen einzelnen Feind einfach überspringen, und gleich könnt ihr das Ding sogar sinnvoll einsetzen. Schnappt euch schließlich noch dem vierten Orb und zerlegt die Counterfeit Wraith Lv. 7, um eine Truhe mit 1.000 Gil erreichen zu können, und betretet dann die gute Stube, vor der Firion schon seit einer Weile ungeduldig herumlungert. Gateway of True Intent , , }} In diesem Gateway sind die Gegner kreisförmig angeordnet, weshalb da mit Chain Skills nichts zu machen ist, doch dafür habt ihr ja gerade Jump aufgehoben! Überspringt damit also den ersten Gegner, einen Transient Gunner, um euch inmitten der Gegner wiederzufinden. Nun könnt ihr sie manuell chainen und bis zu 16 KP gewinnen. Daneben empfehle ich euch, vor dem ersten Kampf eure Assist Charge zu aktivieren, wenn ihr sie noch habt, da die Manikins mit Accessoires ausgestattet sind, mit denen sie ihre EX-Leiste schnell füllen können. Zögert also nicht, im Kampf auch mal auf Firions Hilfe zu setzen, damit seine Angriffe die gegnerische EX-Leiste leeren oder eventuell gar einen EX Break herbeiführen. So dürften die Kämpfe am Ende trotz des angezogenen Gegnerlevels und der Tatsache, dass die Anwesenheit von Banish Traps in einer Arena Gift für Kains Kampfstil ist, nicht allzu schwer sein, weshalb ihr euch nach kurzer Zeit am Inhalt zweier neuer Truhen erfreuen dürftet: Links findet ihr ein Pebble und rechts 500 Gil – danach hält euch nichts davon ab, das Gateway wieder zu verlassen. Seid ihr wieder draußen, seht ihr rechts von euch schon das letzte Gateway, das direkt um die Ecke liegt. Vorher aber zerdeppert ihr einen Felsen, um auf einer von einem Fallacious Tree bewohnten Insel zu landen. Der Typ ist auf Level 11 und wird in einer neuen Arena bekämpft – als ob dieses Kapitel nicht schon genug davon hatte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass die einzige Arena ist, die ich noch mehr hasse als Ultimecia's Castle ._. Der Einsatz von Jump und Sky Rave ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen, da ihr schnell mal in einer Banish Trap landen könntet, aber solange ihr nicht gerade in eine gegnerische Delta Attack rennt, dürfte euch davon abhalten, den Feind niederzustrecken und im Anschluss eine BRV Charge an euch zu nehmen. Sammelt dann die vier Orbs ein und werft einen Blick auf das Angebot des Moogles neben dem Gateway, der wiederum einen Blick auf Firion geworfen hat… Offenbar kennen die Beiden sich bereits. Dafür kennen wir einige der angebotenen Summons noch nicht, welche die Folgenden sind: thumb|right|240px|In einer Situation wie dieser hat selbst [[Kefka Palazzo (Dissidia)|Kefka nicht viel zu lachen. Screenshot aus Dissidia Final Fantasy]] Wenn ihr einen neuen Summonstone haben wollt, kann ich euch höchstens Carbuncle empfehlen. Der Rest ist nur bedingt zu gebrauchen, allerdings ist Deathgaze prima geeignet, um einen „doppelten Bravery Break“ herbeizuführen. Normalerweise kann ein Charakter im Break-Zustand keinerlei BRV-Schaden erteilen, und auch manche Summons (z. B. Carbuncle) funktionieren dann nicht. Deathgaze aber ist eine Ausnahme – mit ihm kann man auch im Break-Zustand dafür sorgen, dass der Gegner das selbe Schicksal erleidet. Das Ganze ist irgendwo sehr lustig, allerdings auch völlig nutzlos, da in diesem Fall beide Kontrahenten zeitweilig nichts Sinnvolles tun können. Davon ausgehend, dass ihr euch keinen Summonstone holt, dürftet ihr ausreichend KP haben, um euch mal eine dieser seltenen und relativ starken Waffen oder Rüstungen zu holen. Zu vielen verschiedenen Typen werden je zwei Items angeboten, und ihr solltet euch das jeweils bessere leisten können. Ihr könnt euch nun was für Kain holen, doch da ihr eh nur noch ein Gateway vor euch habt, empfehle ich, eure KP besser in eine Waffe für die Heldin des nächsten Kapitels zu stecken, die sich dann während ihres gesamten Abenteuers daran erfreuen kann. Investiert also in ein Snowscepter oder in eine Ice Rod, bevor ihr das letzte Gateway betretet. Ryukahn Gateway , , , }} Nachdem Firion Kains beachtliche Fähigkeiten als Dragoner bewundert hat, könnt ihr einen Schritt nach oben und zwei Schritte nach rechts gehen und dort eine Multichain anwenden, falls die Powers of the Dead eine ausgespuckt haben. Wenn nicht, ist das auch okay, denn sich für eine Ausbeute von 16 KP eine Chain für 10 KP vom Moogle zu kaufen ist nicht sonderlich lukrativ. Benutzt an selber Stelle lieber eine Round Chain, um zwei Gegner zu erwischen, und chaint die restlichen Feinde manuell. Dabei springen insgesamt 8 KP für euch raus, was lohnenswerter als eine gekaufte Multichain ist, aber auch nur dann, wenn ihr die Round Chain eenfalls nicht gekauft habt. Jedenfalls ist die KP-Ausbeute unendlich mies, also schauen wir mal auf die Gegner. Halbwegs interessant ist hier nur das goldene Phantasmal Girl, das ausschließlich mit der bitterbösen Holy-Flare-Ultima-Kombo angreifen kann, aber das ist nichts, was sich nicht mit einem Jump-Konter lösen lässt. Jedenfalls dürftet ihr während eurer Kämpfe Level 13 erreichen und diese Attacke erlernen: / }} Habt ihr ferner den Idle Sky Pirate rechts aus dem Weg geräumt, könnt ihr einen Yellow Drop aus der Truhe nehmen, und wenn ihr euch den Weg zum Cosmos-Stigma freigekämpft habt, solltet ihr Empty Assist Gauge anlegen, bevor ihr es berührt. Tut ihr dies nämlich, wendet Kain sich gegen Firion! :O …zum Wohle aller, versteht sich, aber toll ist das doch trotzdem nicht! Dann erscheint plötzlich Exdeath, der ja im ersten Kapitel beschlossen hat, Kain zu verfolgen, und will wissen, wohin der Dragoner seine niedergestreckten Gefährten bringt. Anstelle einer Antwort erhält der Baum allerdings eine Herausforderung zum Kampf, die der Feind selbstredend annimmt. Exdeath ist ein fieser Gegner, und mit Kain in einer Arena mit einer Banish Trap zu kämpfen ist normalerweise eine Qual. irgendwie war dieser Kampf aber erschreckend langweilig. }} Exdeath ist beeindruckt von Kains Kampfkünsten, aber anstatt weiterzukämpfen, hetzt er lieber ein paar Delusory Dragoons auf ihn, um ihn vor die Wahl zu stellen: Firion zurücklassen und fliehen, oder kämpfen und dabei zusammen mit Firion draufgehen? Natürlich entscheidet Kain sich für den Kampf, doch das Draufgehen hebt er sich für später auf. Jer! Der Kampf dauert also an, doch dieses Kapitel ist zu einem Ende gekommen. Und während Kain den Manikins zeigt, was einen wahren Krieger ausmacht, dürft ihr euch über Attacking HP freuen! Es ist schon viel zu lange her, seit der Report ergänzt wurde, doch nun dürft ihr euch am vierten Teil erfreuen, zu dem ihr mehr in der Report-Abteilung erfahrt. link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5Kr0dc1Xgk Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)